Blood is red, Bruises are blue, Sukonbu is sour, I hate you
by Aliaslisa
Summary: Set in the alternate universe that was created for Gintama Movie 2 (2013). Before Gintoki is sent to the future by the Time Thief, Kagura returns to earth after training with her papi in outer space. The world is in ruins, and she have to accept the offered olive branch from her rival Okita Sougo. Okikagu
1. Chapter 1

I must confess that English is my second language (Norwegian being my first). Due to that fact, there might be some grammatical errors. Feel free to correct me as much as you'd like (or any other feedback you find necessary). This is my first attempt to write a fan fiction, so please be a little gentle on my poor girlie heart. I'm here to learn, not get emotionally raped.

Since I'm using material from the manga (as far as the Afro arc), there might be spoilers for those who haven't gotten past the end of the animated series and the movie. So you know, **SPOILER ALERT!**

**EDIT 21.10.14 - I'm currently editing every chapter. I'm trying to fix the language and give the story a better flow and making it fit the characters' development in later chapters.** Give me feedback if you spot anything along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a sunlit day with few clouds in the sky. Kagura was riding on the back of her enormous pet dog Sadaharu, taking cover from the sun under her purple umbrella. She was carrying some sukonbu - she had stopped eating those years ago, and had only bought them out of sentimental values - and strawberry milk in a white grocery bag. This was to be an offering to the grave of her former employer, friend, father figure and older brother; Sakata Gintoki. She hadn't visited his grave in almost five years, not since before she left to train with her papi in outer space. After many years of hard training, alien killing and losing her accent, she felt she was finally ready to protect the place and the people she held dear.<p>

_- Flashback -_

When she had returned to Edo a few hours ago, Kagura was really shocked to find the place in such calamity. The once lively street outside the old Terminal was now mere ruins. What had previously been a busy shopping street was now the home of the people who had lost their houses, crying children and badly hidden bodies of those who had succumbed to the White Curse. A flush of guilt had turned her stomach upside down. She would have vomited of the distress, had she not considered herself an adult and a proper lady.

Kagura had found that the convenience store near the cemetery was still in business.z She still hadn't bothered to find a place to stay for the evening; she only knew that going to the Shimura residence was out of the question, especially after how things ended with Shinpachi last time they spoke. She had longed to see the boss-lady again, and show her how tall she had grown. But facing her former glasses-dad was not worth the trouble right now. She would much rather sleep outside in the rain than face him.

After buying her wares, Kagura and her white-somewhat-stallion started ascending the hill leading to the Edo cemetery. The wind was lightly playing with her long, vermilion hair, tossing it behind her shoulders. The young woman was able to spot Gintoki's grave as soon as they had reached the top of the hill.

- _End of flashback_ -

* * *

><p>The young woman slid down from Sadaharu and petted him lightly on his head. The dog barked happily.<p>

"I won't take long Sadaharu," she said as she tied the dog to the great gate leading in to the graveyard. She petted him once more and walked inside.

Kagura crouched down in front of the tombstone and placed her offerings on top of it. She sat in silence and watched the engravings, contemplating on what she should tell him.

"I miss you Gin-chan, I wish you would come back from your bender soon. I'm all grown up now, and I'm getting really strong." She wiped away a tear that had appeared in the corner of her eye, "the world has gone down in the shitters while you've been away. It's pretty selfish of you to be out wasting my salary away on pachinko and drinking"

"Isn't it a bit selfish to say that to the deceased?" a familiar voice said behind her.

Kagura turned around and saw her rival approach from behind.

The sadist had changed a lot in the past four-five years. Gone was his familiar black shinsengumi uniform with yellow the embroideries; he was now donned in a red and white kimono, with a beige scarf hanging loose around his neck. The flaxen-hair that he once had kept short was now almost as long as hers and tied up in a messy ponytail. She thought he looked more like a joui patriot than a captain of the shinsengumi.

"I won't take sass from some Battousai wannabe," she replied "what's with the get up, did you defect or something?"

"Said the girl who stole the style of Asuna and Orihime and mashed them together, are you cosplaying?" the sadist said, measuring her with his amber eyes. He ignored her question and rather asked one himself. "When did you come back china?"

The deadpanned tone of his voice suggested that he didn't really care about the question, so Kagura didn't really bother to answer him either.

"Very well then," he said as he crouched down beside her.

"What are you doing here you brat, shouldn't you be torturing some innocent kittens somewhere?" she said and glared at him.

"No, I do that on Fridays now." he replied with a chill tone. He sighed and continued "you know China, you're not the only one with dead family members. I come here to pay respect to my sister once a week."

Kagura felt kind of disrespectful after her remark. But she didn't let her guilt show on her face. She turned away and faced the tombstone again, not saying anything.

He pulled out a small, white, paper bag from within his hakame. He took a Strawberry Shortcake out of the bag, and placed it right next to the strawberry milk and the sukonbu Kagura had brought.

Sougo sighed

"He gets a new offering every day… I shouldn't really bother at all." The sadist rose as he said the last part. He brushed away some grass that had got stuck to his legs, and walked away.

Kagura watched him from the corner of her eye, never turning her head,"I came back so I could save everyone from this damned plague," she proclaimed loud enough for him to hear.

The flaxen-haired man stopped while she spoke. He lingered only a seconds before he started moving again. When he neared the gate, he paused again to speak.

"If you don't have a place to stay yet, you're free to use Kondo's room at the Shinsengumi headquarters. He hasn't been using it much since he got incarcerated for trying to stalk that gorilla woman you're so fond of. You will have to cook and clean for everyone, of course. You will also have to work as my faithful slave for the rest of your life."

Kagura couldn't see his face, but she knew he smirked sadistically as he proposed his "nice" offering.

"A fair price to pay for my kindness I would say." He lazily waved goodbye and slowly disappeared down the hill.

"Tch!" Kagura was about to shout obscenities back at him. But she was in no position to refuse anyones hospitality. She weighed her options carefully, but came to a most unwanted conclusion. She huffed bitterly and smashed her hand down in the ground.

_'Damn you sadist, I'll kill you and take your room instead'_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama, if I did, I would have been a very happy camper indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oi, coming after me so soon? You must really want to play house wife. Is your biological clock ticking already? You only have to ask and I'll take you down to Yoshiwara and get you impregnated," he smirked "you might make some coin while you're down there." Sougo barely avoided the girl's uppercut.<p>

The young man was kind of surprised that China girl had followed him so soon. He would have at least expected her to try to live of the land until dinnertime. The former shinsengumi captain was barely at the bottom of the hill before her beast ran him over, knocking him to the ground. The pain still lingered in his sword arm, but he knew it would subside soon enough.

Rather than being angry at her and pick a fight, he was more curious as to why she had complied to his offer so soon.

"Don't flatter yourself sadist," she replied with hostility. "It looks like it will rain soon, and I don't have time to find a place to stay before it starts pouring down. I'm much to pretty to sleep outside by myself. You don't want some gangbanger to take away my innocence now would you?"

"I'm pretty sure there isn't any innocence in that violent yato of yours," he replied nonchalantly.

She used her umbrella to fire a warning shot at his feet. "Careful what you say know, you don't wanna get impotent now would ya?"

"Like you'd ever manage to harm me." Sougo looked up at the sky, the brat was probably right.

The sun that had been present just moments ago, were now covered by some rather dark, angry-looking clouds. He also felt enough responsibility to not let her sleep outside in the rain by herself. That's why he had offered her Kondo's bedroom in the first place.

It started to drizzle, and the two rivals hurried to the Shinsengumi compound without uttering a word to each other the entire way.

* * *

><p>Sougo noticed that China was slightly surprised at the state of the HQ. Last time she'd been there was right after Danna had disappeared. Her and the glasses came down to fill out a missing persons' report.<p>

Now, the once handsome building had deteriorated so much that it looked more like a haunted house than a place for people to live in. A quarter of the members of the Shinsengumi had died from the plague or from futile attempts to uphold the law.

It had gotten even worse since their chief's imprisonment. Morale was low and some of the men had left altogether and joined up with hoodlum gangs.

_'So much for comradery__'_. Not that Sougo could act all high and mighty himself.

After the gorilla's incarceration, Hijikata stepped up as the new Shinsengumi leader. Since he would rather die than take orders from that damn mayonnaise addict, he relinquished his captain title to go fight for the joui patriots instead.

To his great disappointment, the joui's idiot leader Katsura got incarcerated as well. This had led to an alliance between the joui and the Shinsengumi, whom both wanted their leaders back. This in turn, led him back to the Shinsengumi HQ where he now acted as the joui's voice.

It wasn't all that bad though, at least he didn't have to bother moving his stuff to another location. He only needed to follow Elizabeth's orders, and was free to cuss obscenities at Hijikata all day without having to worry about bushido and harakiri.

Besides, it would be easier for him to kill the mayora if they continued living in the same building.

..

Without much ceremony, the former shinsengumi captain explained the whole of the situation to China. She had listened intently to his deadpanned voice, without disrupting him once.

* * *

><p>When he finished briefing her on the details, he led her inside the rundown building, down the hall and to her new room.<p>

He smirked as he opened up the sliding doors, and was thoroughly satisfied with her reaction.

"Uaaaah!" China cried out. "What the hell have that damn gorilla been doing here," she yelled while covering her nose with her hand. "Have all his bananas gone rotten or something!?"

She hesitantly walked into the filthy room.

"None of us wanted to disturb his room while he was gone," Sougo walked beside her. "We thought he would like us to keep it like he did,"

"Who in the world would want to return to a shitplace like this," China yelled with a demanding voice.

China looked down on her feet and nearly barfed when she noticed she'd stepped on a dirty boxer.

The redhead tried frantically to shake the piece of bio hazard away from her foot. Her face turned the color of her hair as she in vain struggled to rid herself of the boxer.

It was quite the spectacle. Sougo relished it in silence until she finally managed to kick off the sticky.

She turned her face to him and gave a displeased expression.

He started to mock her before she could open her mouth "I thought this would be a perfect sty for you. Are you comfortable miss piggy? Does this place give you the cozy feeling of being home?" He wasn't quick enough to escape her punch this time.

After knocking him down to the ground, the woman was able to grab a hold of his collar and pushed him up against the wall.

"How I'm I supposed to sleep in this smell huh? A pretty woman like me should sleep in a castle, handsome princes' adoring me, eating food 'til my stomach is content"

"This is the best room I have to offer you, princess piggy," he said in an expressionless manner.

She pushed him harder against the wall.

"This is the only room with a private bathroom." He shrugged, "or do you rather want to share a bathroom with twenty other men? Didn't you want to protect your delicate innocence or whatever?"

China let slowly go of him. He could see that she was a little staggered, but she didn't say anything. He looked directly into her azure blue eyes and continued in a more serious manner: "This is the safest place for you to stay right now. So don't take my hospitality for granted."

He fixed the collar of his kimono before he pointed his finger to the hallway "The bathroom is just outside to the right. Kondo is the only one that's been using it, so it's probably as dirty as this room." _If not dirtier. _He smiled wickedly before he continued "but since you're the new Shinsengumi maid, you might as well get used to cleaning up after the dirty men around here anyhow."

Sougo walked to the door.

"Thank you," the she finally said. "Thank you for letting me stay here".

"No problem princess piggy," he ducked out and closed the sliding door in one fast motion, barely escaping the vase she threw after him.

"Oh, before I forget slave girl" he called to her from the corridor "I like my meal edible, so please don't make that dark matter your gorilla friend is so fond of cooking."

He could hear some ruckus stirring from the other side of the sliding door. She was probably smashing the room to pieces, not that it would do much difference to the place in any case. He put his hands in his pockets and started to walk towards mayora's room. He knew he had to to tell him about their new houseguest.

When he was about to enter the room, he could hear a woman's scream from the other side of the building.

_'She must have entered Kondo's bathroom'_ he mused

* * *

><p>This was a kind of awkward chapter to write. I hadn't really thought about what happened after they met at the cemetary, so I was kind of at a loss when I continued on this one. My idea is that I'll switch the pov every other chapter, so we'll get to see what both of them are thinkingfeeling/doing, this way I'll get to explore the emotional life of both of them. Kagura came across as a little passive this time, but I hope I'll get to rectify that in the next chapter. And yes, she will be cleaning the bathroom!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the kind reviews you guys! And thanks for following me, it's five in the morning here, '_But I can't stop, And I wont stop'_ Dang, that song will probably haunt me in my dreams now, damn you Miley, I don't even listen to your music!

Disclaimer: I'm not gorilla enough to own Gintama,

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

* * *

><p>After smashing nearly every artifact in the room, Kagura stomped out in the hall to inspect her private bathroom. She let her hand rest on the handle while she got herself psyched enough to open the door.<p>

She had thought the bedroom nasty, but this was in another class of its own!

The walls and the inventory were all completely covered in some weird green mucus, and the smell, what was that smell?

She vomited; she actually vomited from the stench emitted from the toilet. She felt relieved for a moment, maybe the stench of her own sick would cancel out the odors from gorilla's latrine.

She was not that lucky

She screamed.

"I'm gonna kill that fucking sadist! I'll stuff that shithead's shithead in this shitting shitter." She pinched her nose "God damn what have that gorilla been doing in here, did he make kusaya?(1) It distinctly smells like kusaya, why would he be making kusaya in his bathroom_?" _

She hurried outside to get some fresh air. The rain had already stopped, and the reddish evening sun peeked through the dark clouds in the distance.

Luckily the shower hadn't lasted that long. She couldn't bear the thought of Sadaharu standing outside in this cold all alone. And yet, she had to spare the dog's life by not taking him inside the house.

The smell of the lavatory would surely kill a dog with such keen sense of smell.

* * *

><p>She huffed as she tried to wash the toilet.<p>

Her movements were violent as she grabbed the next unlucky cloth that would meet its destiny in the hell of all hells.

She had been at it for at least ten minutes. Yet none of the green substance had yielded to her strength and bottle of 90% pure alcohol.

There was no use, but she got a rather brilliant idea while washing. (This idea was mostly due to the toxic fumes emitted from the alcohol and the toilet, a deadly combination)

_'If I just burn down this toilet, I won't have to clean it.'_

She stood up and paused for a moment. An even better idea washed over her like a destructive tsunami.

_'If I burn this entire building down_,_ I won't have anything to clean ever again. And if I'm really, really lucky, Santa will kill the sadist shithead as an early Christmas present.'_ She grinned triumphantly

Forgetting that alcohol is highly flammable, the yato woman went outside to gather firewood for her bullet proof plan.

As she stood there, punching down the trees in compound's training grounds, a familiar figure approached her.

"Hi there Kagura-chan, long time no see."

The Shinsengumi inspector waved happily as he walked towards her.

"Hi there Jimmy!"

Yamazaki faltered a little. "I know I'm plain, but you should know my name by now!"

She shrugged and continued what she was doing

He sighed at the lack of her response, "I didn't know you'd returned yet, what are you doing here?"

"Are you blind? I'm gathering fire wood of course!"

"Ah I see," he rubbed his chin "it's getting chillier these days. Do you need any help?"

Kagura nodded as she continued to punch the tree, Minecraft style._ (I had to, I really, really,really had to. There was no way I could let that opportunity pass me by)_

* * *

><p>After killing enough trees and collecting a sufficient amount of wood, they decided to call it quits and carry their resources inside the HQ.<p>

"Where do you want me to put this down?" Yamazaki said in his usual helpful tone.

"You can just leave it in my bedroom," she chirped.

While Yamazaki was unloading his cargo, Kagura continued further in to the bathroom. She cheerfully threw everything she was holding in the bathtub.

"Yamazakiiii!" she called, "do you have any matches?"

"Ah, sorry Kagura-chan, I don't have any matches"

Kagura pouted for a moment, but then she came to realize that there was someone in the HQ that most definitely would be in possession of som matches.

"Yamazakiiii," she called once again "do you know where that mayora-fetish guy is right now?"

"Do you mean the chief? He's probably in his room, go down the hall and take a left. His name is on his door."

Kagura walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her so no one could see what she was up to.

* * *

><p>She was about to kick the chief's door down with her foot, when he fortunately appeared behind her.<p>

"Oi China what are you doing here? When did you come back?"

"I came earlier today," she said lazily. She had no time for pleasantries and ignored his questions. "Do you have any matches I could borrow?"

"Did you come all the way to the Shinsengumi HQ to borrow matches?"

She shook her head.

He sighed, knowing full well how this girl worked. He took a cigarette out of his pocket. He lit it and gave her his mayonnaise lighter. "Don't lose it OK? It's limited edition"

"Thank you" she smiled and took the lighter from his hand. '_Whit this, I can burn down the entire building, and it will look like the mayora-fanatic did it, Santa must really love me.'_

Hijikata was about to ask Kagura another question, but she turned on her heels and skipped back to her battlefield before he had even managed to blink.

"Does Sougo know you're here?" he shouted after her.

"Yes. It was the sadist that invited me to stay here!" she replied as she vanished around the corner and out of his sight.

* * *

><p>Yamazaki was still in Kondo's bedroom when she returned.<p>

The fire wood was neatly stacked by her fire-place.

He was now busy cleaning up the mess she had created earlier. He didn't seem to mind this kind of busy work and picked up grotesque pieces of clothing that had originated from the gorilla. He even picked up the biohazard boxer without so much as a squeal.

He smiled when he noticed her, "ah you're back, did you get a match?"

"Better, I got his lighter" Kagura grinned.

"Well that's good, why don't we light a fire?" he moved towards the stack of wood.

"Great idea!" she said "But nature is calling and I have to go to the little ladies room first."

"Okay," he replied cheerfully while putting logs inside the fire-place.

Kagura went back to the bathroom to face her nemesis.

She knelt down and tried to light the logs she had put in the bath tub. They were unfortunately still too damp from the rain.

The bathroom won, she was defeated.

Kagura sighed and fell flat on her but. She put her arms around her legs, and proceeded to rest her head on her knees. The smell in the room was still agonizing, but she felt she deserved no less than to sniff the stench of the victor.

"Kagura-chaaan? Could I borrow the lighter for just a moment, I've got the fireplace all set up."

The bathroom door was open, so he walked right in.

"Kagura-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just couldn't get this damn lighter to work," she said in a defeated tone.

She held the lighter in the palm of her hand, and pressed the switch gently down.

Before she knew it, the entire toilet was ablaze.

Kagura looked up from her knees and smiled

"Santa, you really came this year after all?" The yato started to laugh, she won. She had won the battle against her worthy advisory - the green bathroom. She had taken out its general, the other appliances was now defenceless.

She was about to rise up and claim her victory, then Yamazaki came rushing in with a fire extinguisher. He killed the flames momentarily.

Kagura wept, the latrine had turned her allies against her. She hadn't even noticed that he'd left the room. _'He's truly the greatest - and most plain spy - of all time...'_

"Yamazaki, you betrayed me. My conquest, my triumph, you ruined it!" she shrieked.

He looked at her with puzzlement. He had no clue as to what she was talking about? Then he noticed the bottle that she used to wash the toilet with. He picked it up and looked at it.

_"Should not be used by anyone. Prolonged exposure to this chemical can lead to dizziness, delusions, mood swings, violence, pregnancy, baldness, hypochondria ..." _the list just kept on going.

A drop of sweat appeared on his forehead. "This could hardly be worth the risk, why would such a thing exist as a cleaning agent to begin with? And how does it get you pregnant exactly?"

He looked at Kagura again and huffed. "Maybe it's better if I clean this up for you? Why don't you go outside and get some air, you should take Sadaharu for a walk or something."He gave her a worried smile. "Really, there's no problem."

Kagura pushed herself up from the ground. "Maybe you're right. I'll go on a walk him right away."

She gave Yamazaki her warmest, most heart-melting, smile before she left the room.

As she closed the door, an evil grin appeared on her face. She'd gotten it her way after all.

* * *

><p><strong>CasualBystander: <strong>Thanks for the kind words!

**Panda musume**: I know exactly what you mean about the kantensu-hen arc, it's just too good! So I feel honored to grace your reading list *self-five*. I'll probably try to edit out my spelling errors when I get the time. But right now, I had to finish this Yamazaki story that just popped up in my head. I do wish, that i had your knack for creative naming tho. I think I'll never forget the _Banana Split Formation_, or how you actually made that work, kudos!

1. This is Kusaya btw: watch?v=T4v420lOZ7g Happy digesting!


	4. Chapter 4

This became a much shorter chapter than I had first intended. But it's not far from my original idea, so I'm pretty content with the result.

Disclaimer: I would be so lucky if I had Sorachi's wit and humor. But I ain't, so I don't own Gintama either.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oi, wake up you jerk" Hijikata kicked his former comrade lightly in the stomach to get him off of his floor. Sougo didn't budge, and continued to snore loudly.<p>

The chief huffed and proceeded towards the table where he kept his paperwork. He thought he might as well get some work done while there still were some peace and quiet.

*****click* a bomb went off.

"Ah, you're still alive Hijikata-san" Sougo said casually, turning over to look at his victim. "I thought I would surely get you this time."

He yawned loudly into his hand and moved himself into a sitting position, leaning his back against the wall.

Hijikata had gotten used to these shenanigans and didn't bother to scold him anymore. He just smoothed out his dark afro without saying a word.

After his hair was back in its place, he opened the sliding doors to the garden so they could get some fresh air into the room. He then sat down in front of the table and picked up a piece of paper to study its contents.

"I saw that you had brought that china brat home with you," Hijikata finally said. He lit a cigarette and continued. "Is she here for a play-date or something?"

Sougo shrugged his shoulders while looking at Hijikata emotionlessly.

"Why did you bring her here then, doesn't the two you hate each other?"

Sougo looked him straight in the eyes, "I'm doing it for _him_".

Hijikata was fully aware of who 'him_'_ referred too. He nodded and he put his cigarette out in the ashtray on his table. He was still unsure why Sougo would be helping anyone. It wasn't in the sadist's nature to take in stray cats without a reason; especially if said stray cat would get into violent fights. Fights so violent that he could meet an early demise.

He stared back at the young man's amber eyes "Why are you doing it for that silver-haired dumbass?"

Sougo turned away and looked out on the evening sky "He helped me protect what was precious to me. So it's only fair that I'll help out his exotic pet and her monstrous dog." Sougo said unaffected, but his inside was all twisted as he though about his sister.

The mayo-addicted sighed and put down his paper. "Then it'll be your responsibility to feed her, the Shinsengumi doesn't have enough money to keep that glutton satisfied."

"Sure sure, I'll give the piggy plenty of food." He rose from the floor and scratched his head lightly. "I'll be going to the hospital now," he announced.

Hijikata nodded knowingly, "say hello for me would you?"

"No, I don't want to ruin anyone's day like that," Sougo said as he left. "Good night. I'll kill you tomorrow Hijikata-san"

"It's 'SEE' you tomorrow' you bastard," the Shinsengumi chief yelled after him.

* * *

><p>Sougo walked back to his room, he wanted to have a drink before he left.<p>

Walking down the hallway, he was contemplating if he should tell China what was going on or not.

He decided on not. She was probably tired after such a long day. It would be too much of a hassle if she started to cry.

He opened the door and side-stepped a fly kick, aimed at his face.

China went right past him and got her foot got stuck in the hallway wall.

'_Serves her right'_ he thought and continued in to his room. He poured himself a cup of saké, and drank it in one gulp. "Would you like some?" he offered the redhead who'd finally managed to pull her leg out of the wall.

She nodded. He gave her a cup, filled up and went to sit outside.

* * *

><p>They sat on his porch, drinking in silence and watching the stars.<p>

The bottle was almost empty when China finally spoke. "I heard everything you and mayora talked about." She took a large sip of her saké.

"I know." He'd noticed her the second she crouched down by Hijikata's door.

She got a little flushed. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop." She paused and tried to take another sip, but her cup was empty.

Sougo noticed anf filled it up again.

She took a new sip and continued "I was just taking Sadaharu for an evening stroll trough the gardens. Then I heard the two of you talking about me. I couldn't resist."

"It doesn't matter," he said unmoved.

"And I'm not Gin-chans pet."

"Sure sure," he answered, deep in thought.

"Hey, are you even listening to me you brat?"

The saké was beginning to make an impact on the yato. She grabbed a hold of Sougo's scarf and was about to choke him with, but then she noticed the look in his eyes. The cold glare she was so used to, were now replaced with the worried eyes of someone burdened with more than they could carry.

"What's wrong?" she let go of his scarf, taking a mental note to kill him for that pet comment later.

"Go get yourself some warmer clothes." He drank the last of the bottle's content and wiped his mouth with his sleeve "I'm taking you to the hospital"

"Was that a threat? You're not making any sense" her eyes had widened by his sudden shift in character.

"I'm not putting you in the hospital you dumbass, I have to show you something there. Hurry and go get dressed, we don't have all night!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagura was not really sure of what was going on, but she rushed to her bedroom to get dressed like Sougo had told her to do.<p>

She was pretty happy when she saw that Yamazaki had managed to clean both her room and her bathroom while she was gone. The toxic stench had been completely evaporated.

She smiled and knew she had to do something nice for Yamazaki to show him her gratitude, especially since she kind of made him an accomplice to her murderous scheme.

* * *

><p>Kagura called for Sadaharu. He barked happily an ran towards her, she took down the bags that the dog had carried in his saddle and placed the om the ground. She didn't have time to unpack properly (not that she would have done it properly in the first place), and tossed her clothes on the floor until she found her cape, scarf and hat.<p>

She geared up and ran back to the sadist's room.

Kagura rushed in without knocking, shocked to find her rival only in his underwear.

First she got embarrassed and blushed. She apologized for her bursting in without an invitation. Then she got mad at him for ruining her innocence, _showing her such disgusting things_. Naturally she began throwing his things at him. Was this a shoujo manga or what?

Sougo skillfully dodged the shoes and sandals she threw at him. He did this while he simultaneously got dressed and picked up his katana in order to fend off her attacks.

He was about assault her back when she finally settled down. "I'm sorry. I think the alcohol just took full control over my mind, I haven't had that much to drink before." A blush started to manifest itself in her cheeks '_This is not good, what the hell does he think of me after that scene? And why am I so embarrassed?'_

"You didn't throw hard enough to hurt me, so I'll let that one slide." The sadist proclaimed. If he thought anything extraordinary, his face made no sign to show it. "But the next time you do something like this, I'll definitely have to punish you." He gave his usual smirk, but something seemed off. It kind of lacked its usual air of pure sadism.

Kagura was a little offended by his first comment but shrugged it off. "I'm not pathetic enough get punished by you sadist." She was glad he was ok, but he didn't respond to her quip. He would usually counterattack with a sarcastic response or the flat end of his sword by now. Why was he like this?

Then se realized. She couldn't read his mood at all! They had never been the greatest of friends, hell, she never really got along with him either; but she had always been able to read his mood, somewhat understand his emotions. What was so different now? She had no idea of what that could occupy his mind to this extent...

She glanced at his amber eyes, but he looked away as soon as they met her azure ones. "Are you ready to go now?" he said lazily

"Uh, yes I am." she answered and looked down in her hands.

"Good, you should have Your beast stay here. It would be difficult to break in to the hospital with such a big monster." He wrapped his scarf around his neck and guided her out the door "It's probably impossible with you tagging along in the first place China".

She kicked him hard in the shin; half-hoping she would break it again.

* * *

><p><em>In front of Great Edo Hospital<em>

"Why are we breaking in to a hospital in the first place? You know that public places are open during daytime?"

He gave her a blank stare. "Yes, but public places aren't so friendly towards wanted men like myself."

"Why are you a wanted man?"

"Haven't you been paying any attention? I'm a Joui patriot you idiot!"

"Huh, why? Since wh..." He covered her mouth with his hand in order to silence her.

She was about to bite it when she saw the guardsman he had wanted to hide them from. He kept his hand on her until the guard walked around the corner and out of their vicinity.

"But if you're a wanted man, why doesn't the Shinsengumi turn you in?"

"The Shinsengumi have joined forces with the Joui faction. Seriously China, I told you this like two hours ago. We don't have time for history lessons for a special needs brat as yourself right now."

"Eh! But if they KNOW that the Shinsengumi in cahoots with the patriots, why doesn't the government come and arrest the lot of you? They must know that you're still staying at the compound."

"The government knows that their men will die if they try to arrest us at HQ. As long as Hijikata and I'm there, the men are safe." He pause for a moment," besides. We now have you to act like a human shield if they come after us." He flashed her an evil grin.

Before she could ask more questions, the sadist stood up from behind the bush they were hiding in, and ran towards the hospitals service door. He waved her over, and knocked on the metal door three times.

Kagura arrived just as the garage door opened enough space for someone to crawl under it. "After you," the sadist said. "Children and piggy-princesses first"

Kagura was already underneath the door when he called her piggy-princess so she couldn't hit him, and since they had to stay quiet; she couldn't yell at him either. The golden middle way was then to stomp on his head while he tried to slide under the door.

* * *

><p>The sadist and yato-woman glared at each other while the he got up from the ground. He thanked the old man for letting them in, and gave him some money for his troubles.<p>

"You've done good again Hasegawa-san"

Kagura had to rub her eyes. '_Hasegawa-san?'_ Was this old geezer the same useless man she knew from back then? The man in front of her couldn't be younger than a houndred. He had liver spots on his face and his arms, and a long white beard to match. _'Those glasses look formiliar though'_

"Ah Kagura-chan, it's been a while hasn't it"

She rubbed her eyes once more in disbelief. _'Yes, 40 years at least!'_

"I see we both have changed a bit since last time. We're all grown up now eh?" he said jokingly

_'__You haven't grown up, you've grown dead! Damn geezer you like you could be Otose's father, is this what smoking does to you? That mayora shithead should really watch himself and learn from your mistake_.'

"So how are things? I'm doing pretty well now, I got this sweet gig here and … " the madao got cut off by the sadist.

"We have to make this heartfelt reunion later. We only have 20 minutes before the guards finish their break." He took Kagura's wrist and hauled her out of the service area and in to the waiting room. He dragged her up two flights of stairs and in to the hallway of the ICU.

"Go in to that room over there," he pointed to the door right across from them. "I'll sit here and keep watch. You've only got 17 minutes so make them count. I'll come and get you if we've been discovered."

He sat down by a bench next to the door, leaning his arm against the rail, resting his face on his hand. "What are you waiting for? You're wasting time…" he said in a deadpan manner.

Kagura was unsure of what waited for her on the other side, but she opened the door right away. She paused and looked at the sadist before walking inside. '_Did he look sad just now?'_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA**

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

* * *

><p>Sougo sat down on the wooden bench next to the door. '<em>I should probably tell her before she walks in, but I don't think I'm the right person to do so. This is such a shit situation…<em>' He never opened his mouth, and watched her walk in to the hospital room alone.

She was completely oblivious to the hell of emotion she was about to face on the other side. He felt kind of bad for not telling China, but he supposed it was better this way.

No one was suitable enough to tell her, especially not him... But it would better to find out that the gorilla-woman was sick now, before it was too late. _'They will at least get some time together before..._' He cut off his thought and buried his face in his hands

A rush of oppressed emotions from long ago suddenly emerged from within his chest. They flushed over him like a tidal wave, and he started to become dizzy. His mind wandered to the box where he had put everything regarding his sister. He realized something he wished he had done sooner.

The situation China now was facing, were like his own with Mitsuba. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought before now. He knew he should have told her sooner, or told her in a proper way.

His face whitened and he whispered to himself. "I should never have brought her here..." He knew she looked up to the gorilla-woman like a sister, that was partly the reason why she was so brutal, loud and un-cute.

Sougo reflected on the fact that they had more in common than their beastly strength and the willingness to resolve issues with violence.

They had both grown up without parents; his dying at an early age, and her mother dying while her father was away a lot. Sougo had been the luckier one - with a caring sister who had spoiled him senseless and Kondo taking him under his wings at an early age.

Kagura had, however, witnessed her brother attempt to kill their father. She had fortunately found a loving surrogate family. Unfortunately had her new family slowly withered with time. Her surrogate dad assumed dead, bad terms with her surrogate brother, and now her surrogate sister – whom she so dearly looked up to – was going to die of an incurable disease.

She had truly drawn the shorter straw.

'_She might be my rival, but it isn't fair for anyone to go through so much pain.'_ He sighed, '_unless it was Hijikata or a very stupid woman, they deserve to experience this every day'_.

He pushed the gloomy thoughts out of his mind. He deducted that he might as well catch some z's while he waited for her. No one ever came during their break anyhow, so there was no need to keep guard.

He stretched his arms as far as he could reach, and slid down in to a more comfortable sleeping position. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him away.

* * *

><p>This chapter was the start of the next one, but I thought I made more sense to make it its own chapter and put it here. I know it's getting pretty Emoville over here, keep in mind that people are dying and what not. It will be more cheerful after the hospital visit is over (I hope).<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gintama

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

* * *

><p>The hospital room was pretty standard - white and sterile. There was a single bed in the middle of the room with a chair next to it on the right side.<p>

She noticed that there was someone in the bed and started to walk over to the patient lying in it.

It had looked like an old woman from afar; but on closer inspection, the yato became shocked when she recognize the familiar face of Otae behind the white set of hair.

Tears welled up in Kagura's eyes when she realized that her big sister was going die from the white curse. She pulled out the chair and sat down beside the bed. She took the hand of her big sister and squeezed it gently.

Otae awoke from this warm gesture of affection, and smiled when she saw the face of her dear friend. "You've come back," she lifted her hand and caressed Kagura's cheek. "You've become such a beautiful young woman. How are you, did you have fun with your father?"

Kagura started cry, and buried her head in the linen on the bed.

Otae became a little startled the sudden outburst, but petted her gently and reassuringly on the top of her head to calm her down.

"I would have come sooner had I know," Kagura finally managed to force through her tears.

"It's fine Kagura-chan. I just found out last week, you're not too late."

Kagura lifted her head in one brisk movement, and shook it incessantly. "I could have protected you better! I could have taken you with me!" she wiped away the tears with her sleeves.

"Don't think like that Kagura-chan! I would have died sooner if I had gone with you on your training mission. I'm not crazy yato-strong like you. I could never have left the dojo and Shin-chan either, you know that."

Reassuring as she was, Kagura still felt guilty for leaving her behind.

"I know that look Kagura-chan, don't feel guilty." She took Kagura's hand "I'm perfectly content with my situation. I have lived a happy life with many friends and great laughs. I absolutely forbid you to feel sorry for me!" she said firmly.

Kagura couldn't answer, she just looked blankly into Otae's Brown eyes.

Otae sat up and gave her friend the greatest smile she could muster. "Come now," she took Kagura's hand. "Wont you tell me about your travels in outer space? How was it? Did you meet anyone interesting? Did you meet any cute boys? Have you married yet?"

Kagura realized that there was no time to lose, and decided to give Otae as many laughs as possible before she would pass away. She answered all the questions her friend asked in the happiest manner she could fake.

* * *

><p>When the time came for Kagura to take her leave, Otae asked who had brought her to the hospital.<p>

"The sadist dragged me here without telling me what was going on," she huffed. "Why do you ask?"

Otae gave her a meek smile"I thought Shin-chan might have been the one who took you here, he's the only one that knows of my condition. Except for Okita-kun and Hijikata-san."

"How come no-one else knows?" _'And why does the sadist and mayora know?'_

"I didn't want to worry anyone just yet. I recently found out and needed to process it on my own before I told anyone" She paused and looked out the window, "but seeing you here has made me realize that I'm almost ready to meet everyone with a big cheerfull smile."

Kagura placed her hand on Otae's shoulder "You're too strong for your own good Anego... But if you've chosen not to tell anyone, why does the tax-robbers know you're in the hospital?"

"Ah, Hijikata-san and Okita-kun just happened upon me when I collapsed. They came over to deliver all the stuff the gorilla stole from me over the years. Hijikata-san drove me to the hospital while Okita-kun found Shin-chan."

They sat in silence as Kagura pictured the events her friend had just described. She rose from her chair and walked to the window so she could clear her thoughts. She studied the skyline. The area around the hospital was known for its tall skyscrapers, but now most of them had crumbled to the ground; it was a miracle that the hospital was still operational.

Kagura broke the silence and turned to look at her friend "Is it okay if I visit you tomorrow as well?"

Otae assured her that she would be most welcome, and that she didn't have to sneak in tomorrow. Kagura thanked her, but they both knew she would probably continue to sneak in order to avoid a certain pair of glasses.

"Is there anything else you need before I leave?"

"If you could just hand me that sleeping mask over there, I would be very grateful. It's right next to the Justaway" She pointed at the window Kagura was standing in front of. Kagura picked it up and recognized it right away; it was red and had a set of open eyes printed on it. She made a frown before she handed it over to Otae.

Otae smiled and pulled the mask over her forehead, "he gave it to me the other day." She pointed out the window. "I couldn't sleep because of the streetlight right my room." Kagura looked out. "He said he didn't need it anymore now that he's off the squad. He mostly wore it so he could sneak away from his responsibilities and piss of Hijikata-san."

Kagura continued to look out "That was uncharacteristically nice of him to give it to you." She paused, "does he come here often?" Kagura hadn't meant for the last part to sound like an accusation, but it had.

Otae giggeled a little, "Sougo-kun and Hijikata-san takes turns on watching me after-hours. They said it was for the sake of the gorilla since he can't visit me himself"

Kagura nodded and walked over to give Otae a hug. Their time was up. "I'll see you tomorrow anego."

"See you tomorrow Kagura-chan. Say hi to Sougo-kun for me would you? Thank him for brining you here to see me."

"I'll do it if I don't punch him in the face first." Kagura waved and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Kagura sighed when she had shut the door after her. <em>'What an emotional day huh?' <em>she noticed that the sadist had fallen asleep while waiting for her.

Kagura smacked him in the head. "Oi, wake up you damn shithead. Weren't you on guard duty?"

The sadist opened his eyes and looked at her with contempt. "You woke me up from a very satisfying dream. You should apologize before I arrest you for assault." He said while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"You must still be dreaming, you have no authority in this reality. Hurry up, I want to get out of here." She kicked him in the leg, "this place is making me depressed."

She briefly met his gaze. '_Is that guilt in his eyes__?' _She sighed, "Anego asked me to thank you for bringing me here." She paused and clutched her hands. She was about to do the most painful thing she would ever have to experience. "I'm glad you brought me to her. thank you"

He didn't answer, he just gave her a look disbelief.

"I really mean it, thank you for bringing me here... Could we get going now please? I'm starting to get really hungry!"

He closed his eyes and let his feet find the floor. After you then miss piggy."


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, so this chapter is kind of different from the others. I made one longer chapter instead of three short ones. And I've clearly marked them with the pov's name.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama, Sorachi Hideaki does.**

* * *

><p><strong>8<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sougo<strong>

They walked out of the hospital the same way they came in. Kagura waved to madao and assured him they would meet the following day. Sougo would not believe that anyone could seem so happy in the company of such a useless man. China sure was dumb.

"It's nearly 12 'o clock, do you think there's any place that's still open at this hour?" she said slightly worried that she wouldn't get anything to eat. "I haven't had food since I arrived. I don't think I've ever gone this long without a meal before. I should have died by now."

"Maybe you're a ghost? Let me hit you to make sure that you're still alive." Sougo tried to punch her in the rib, but she skillfully outmaneuvered him by doing a backflip. China fired a couple of bullets at his feet which he in turn managed to evade.

"We won't know if you're dead unless you let me hit you" he said lazily. "Please stand still this time. It's for your own good."

"Like I'd ever let you hit me! You sick sadistic bastard," she growled at him.

China went at him with her umbrella, aiming for his abdomen. He drew his katana and stopped the umbrella a centimeter from his stomach. Sougo became intrigued.

"Let's see if you've improved these past 5 years, ready to settle our score miss-Piggy?"

"Gladly, you dickface."

* * *

><p>They fought against each other for nearly thirty minutes. Never giving up, never able to hit the other person. They were both tired, but unwilling to let their opponent win.<p>

'_That girl is a beast. I'm not sure if I can keep it up much longer_"Sougo panted heavily.

"To survive me this long Sadist, you should feel proud." China-girl flashed him her teeth

"That's my line miss-piggy," He took a tight grip on his katana and went at her with all his force. This was the final blow that would settle everything. Sougo was about to hit her with the back-end of his katana when she knocked it out of his hand. It went flying behind him, and China grinned victoriously. This was a fatal mistake, as she didn't notice his fist aiming for her. It was too late for her to fully evade his attack, but she managed to jump away before he hit her stomach, he still got her arm.

"Hah, you missed me sadist," she announced proudly.

"You're not a ghost. I'm satisfied now," he said nonchalantly. "Looser pays for dinner, I hope you brought cash with you, I want a big meal and some desserts."

"Like hell! I won you shithead. I knocked away your weapon. I could have killed you if I felt like it."

"You couldn't kill me even if you tried. Besides, I was getting the upper hand. And I managed to hit you, you never got a single punch in."

"No, I won. You have to pay for my meal!" she proclaimed.

"Like I have money enough to feed that black hole you call a stomach. I won and you know it. Yield to me so we can go and eat."

"Why would I want to eat with you in the first place?" she said while raising her brows.

"Then don't. But you'd have a hard time finding a place that serves food at this hour."

"I know many of places that serve food all night long." She crossed her arms and huffed.

Sougo retrieved his sword and put it back in its sheath. He turned to her and looked deep in to her azure eyes. "If you haven't noticed miss-piggy, times have changed this place. Look around you idiot, most of the places have shut down because of the lack of owners or customers." He put his hands in his pockets and started to walk away from her. "Come with me if you want to eat, but you have to pay for my meal and dessert."

China didn't want to follow him, but her stomach objected loudly to be without food 'til the morning. She had no choice but to go with him. She kicked the ground as hard as she possibly could in frustration.

"Damn it!" she started to run after him. "Damn you, you bastard sadist! I'll pay, but only for your dessert."

Sougo grinned. _'I won this round'_

* * *

><p><strong>Kagura<strong>

Kagura wanted to kill him. He had brought her to Ikumatsu's place. She had intended to go there to begin with. She had longed and daydreamed about Ikumatsu's ramen for years. And now she owed him dessert for bringing her to the first place she would have gone to, how undeserving he was.

_'__I hate him so much_. ' Kagura looked at her rival in disbelief. He flashed her a sadistic grin and walked in to the shop. '_He knew! He totally knew that this were where I wanted to go."_

Ikumatsu stood with her back against the entering customers.

"Welcome dear customers, how can I help you" she said politely.

Sougo sat down by the counter, "I would like the usual." Kagura followed and placed herself next to him.

Ikumatsu turned to them and smiled. "Coming right up, Okita-kun. I see you've brought a cute girl, who's your friend? Are you here on a romantic date?"

This question did not go over very well with the yato. "Like I would ever date such a dirty scumbag," she said sullenly.

"Ah, is that you Kagura-chan? My how much you've grown! I didn't recognize you at all, I'm sorry. It's so good to see you again! Please let me offer you your favorite. It'll be on the house of course" She gave Kagura a wink, "we'll celebrate your Return"

Kagura could almost cry out of happiness, this was by far the best thing that had happened to her the entire day! She had enjoyed Otae's company of course; but she had felt guilty the entire time she visited her. Things were finally going in the right direction.

They both waited patiently for Ikumatsu's food.

"Oi, remember that you're still paying for my meal China."

"I said I would only pay for you dessert!"

"Are you sure you guys aren't out on a date? You're awfully cute together" Ikumatsu said jokingly

"Why would I want to date a girl with negative sex-appeal?" he said nonchalantly.

"Hah, that's rich. You're the one with the negative sex-appeal. I'm a catch. Just look at my body, any guy would be lucky to have me."

"No man deserves someone like you, except for Hijikata-san. Maybe you two should marry and make mayora-monster babies together."

"That's disgusting! You should marry Catherine and make an ugly litter of hairy sadist-babies."

"They still would look better than your kids."

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

Ikumatsu brought over their ramen bowls.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you have a lovers' quarrel," she said jokingly.

"THIS IS NOT A LOVERS QUARREL!" the both yelled at the same time.

"If you say so," Ikumatsu said teasingly.

The rest of the meal went in tense silence. Ikumatsu said both their meals were on the house, and Kagura was thus of the hook. It was Ikumatsu's way of apologizing for making them fight so ferociously. They thanked for the meal, and promised to come again soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Sougo<strong>

They headed for the Shinsengumi compound.

"Oi sadist. What's with visiting all these lonely women in the nighttime?" China demanded.

"Are you jealous?" he flashed her a magnificent grin. "I knew you would fall for my charms eventually. Don't feel bad, all women do. If you're really lonely, why don't you come over to my room later tonight and I can teach you all about being an M? " he said and gave her a wink.

She unsuccessfully tried to punch him in the face.

"That's repulsive," she yelled. "I'd rather be with prince Hata than with you!" She paused and drew her breath "But I'm serious. Are you into your comrades' girls? Or is it something else that's going on here?"

Sougo tensed up. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just happen to like Ikumatsu's ramen, and her shop is on my way home. If Hijikata visited the gorilla woman every night, he would kill her even faster with his annoying face and second-hand smoking. She deserves better than that."

China looked at him with skepticism. "Do you want to know what I think?" she said thoughtfully

"No, I really don't."

"I think you're watching over the people your friends love, because they're unable to do it themselves."

"No it's not true. I'm plotting to make them a part of my harem of M's," he said casually.

"You're helping out Zura and the gorilla by keeping an eye on their loved ones. You're actually not the worst person in the world after all."

"No, Hijikata is by far the worst pe..."

She interrupted him. "Sougo, please I'm really trying here."

_'__Sougo? Did the monster just call me by my first name?'_

He stopped and looked her right in the eyes. It was a hick-up on her side, it mus have been for she would never have said his name intentionally. He expected her to blush like a dumb little high school girl bumping in to her crush in the hallway. But she just kept his gaze, no blinking, no emotion, no blushing, nothing. He couldn't figure her out at all. "Why do you want to know so badly?" he finally said after the tense staring competition.

It took a while before she answered. "I don't know. I don't know why it's so important to me. It's not like its jealousy or anything. I think it's like … maybe because you're the only person that's still the same. You talk to me like its five years ago. And I like it that way. Anego is sick, Gin-chan is gone and Shinpachi isn't speaking to me. You're the only part of my former life that's still the same." She drew a deep breath, "this is weird. Forget that I said anything. I'm probably just tired after the long trip here, let's just go back to the compound and sleep."

She lowered her head and started to walk away from him. Sougo grabbed her arm tightly just as she was about to leave his reach, making it impossible for her to move forward.

"Let go of me, I want to go home," she said in a defeated tone.

"I'm not letting you go until we've talked this trough," he said firmly.

"I'm serious you dickface, let go of me," getting more frustrated with each passing moment.

"I'm serious as well China. I'm not letting you leave until we've discussed what just happened."

"Nothing happened. There's nothing to discuss. Really, just let go of me already you dirty sadist."

Sougo took a deep breath. He knew she wouldn't stop resisting before he'd been totally honest with her. "I didn't do it because Bakazura or the gorilla told me to. I do it because ... I don't like them being on their own."

China raised her head and met his amber gaze, doubtlessly looking for the honesty in his answer. He gave her no reason to not believe him. "Is that the real reason you invited me to stay with you guys?"

"Yeah, that and ... we really needed a new maid. Yamazaki didn't look any good in the French maid uniform I bought for him. But now that you've matured, you're probably a better fit than him. Not that your body is any good, but it might give you some sex-appeal."

China hit him in the head with her free arm.

"It's not because you were the Danna's pet ... you're also my friend." He continued, struggling to find the right words. "I don't have that many friends left, I'll have to guard the ones that's still alive. Or else I'll get really lonely, and I won't have anyone to ignore or play pranks on anymore."

She nodded and blushed. "I think of you as a friend as well."

Yes they were friends, they had always been friends.

They walked back to the headquarters.

Him never letting go of her arm.

Her never escaping his grip.


	9. Chapter 9

**Asohei**: Thanks for the kind review! I know it came off as a little friendzony xD I thought it would be a nice development to make them acknowledge their friendship, I might have taken a bit to far this time x] I'll hopefully remedy that in this chapter, or the next one xD

"Let the love grow. Your mistake would be to rush it." - Jonathan Anthony Burkett.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama**

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>

* * *

><p>Sadaharu welcomed them back with happy barks. The sadist awkwardly let go of her wrist when he noticed they'd arrived at HQ.<p>

Kagura felt weird. She really liked his hand on her arm. She also wanted punch him in the face.'_How embarrassing, being friendly with such an asshole... I hope no one sees us'_

She pretended that it hadn't been a big deal, and scratched under the dog's neck. Sadaharu nuzzled up to her and she hugged his soft skin.

She _wanted_ to address the sort-of-holding-hands-in-the-night-like-lovers-thingy with the sadist, but she didn't know how to do so.

He was the one that finally broke the uncomfortable silence. He yawned and stretched his arms, put them behind his head and walked to the building. "I'll be off to bed now China. Please keep your pig-snores to a minimum. The walls here are paper-thin, and I really need to sleep." He said in an expressionless tone.

"I'm sure it's really important that you get enough sleep so you can successfully nap the day away," Kagura retorted, petting Sadaharu lovingly on the head.

He didn't really mind her sass, and walked up the stairs to the main door. "I'll see you tomorrow piggy-princess. Dream sweet dreams about me."

"They're called nightmares if you're in them," she scoffed.

He waved lazily goodbye with his arm and went inside.

She sighed and followed in his footsteps.

* * *

><p>She tossed and turned for about an hour, unable to fall asleep. It was like she had forgotten how do it all together.<p>

She gave up and watched the ceiling panel above her head. She started to count the holes that made its pattern. She tried to not think of anything special, but it became even more difficult to not to when she decided she wouldn't think of something.

Her mind didn't coöperate at all and she started to think about her anego, how she was all alone at the hospital. She wondered where Gin-chan could be if he was still alive, and how Pacchi-boy was doing. The one thought she didn't allow to surface, was the feeling she got when she closed her eyes and saw the sadist's face.

She could still feel his tight grip on her wrist. She felt light-headed and her face turned warm._'__Why the hell am I thinking about that bastard?'_

Kagura rolled to the side and grabbed a hold of her pillow, tucking it firmly to her chest. She looked at Sadaharu next to her. His body was rising and lowering with every breath he inhaled and exhaled. She envied his easy life and how heavily asleep he was. She wished she could be as lucky.

It took her nearly an additional hour to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Kagura woke up the following morning with a kick to the stomach. "Oi, wake up piggy-princess. You're making me breakfast," the sadist told her trough a megaphone directed at her ear.<p>

She gave the former Shinsengumi captain a venomous look before she pulled her blanket above her head. "Leave me alone, I need my beauty sleep"

"You could sleep 'til you're dead, it still wouldn't change anything." He said while still using the megaphone.

She kicked the damn thing out of his hand and in to the wall. It shattered immediately on the impact.

"That was my private property you just obstructed." He said like he didn't care about the thing to begin with. "Say you're sorry and make me breakfast as an apology."

"I'm NOT sorry. I don't know the first thing about cooking. Go make your own damn breakfast you dickhead," she hissed

"Either you make my breakfast, or you pay me back for the megaphone you broke." He dragged the covers away from her face.

"Ask Yamazaki for help if you're so useless."

"If Yamazaki can do it, I don't see the point in me doing it for you."

"'cuz I said so. If you ever want to get any food in this place, you'll have to prepare all the meals that I eat while you're here," he grinned at her.

Kagura knew she'd lost. She needed the food, and it wasn't wholly unfair that she'd have to cook for him when he let her stay for free. _'Besides, this is a great opportunity for her to spit in his food'_

She sighed. "At least give me some privacy dickhead. I need to get dressed and you're not worthy enough to behold all my uncovered beauty."

"Like I'd ever want to se your body China." He stood up "I want an American styled breakfast. Pancakes, egg and bacon."

Kagura noticed that he blushed a little on the tip of his ears when he walked out. She paid it no mind and started to gather her clothes. She was about to take off her undershirt to change her bra when the sadist popped his head inside the door again.

She quickly covered herself with a blanket.

"Don't act so coy China, I've seen dirty magazines before. Kondo used to have a big stack of them right where you're standing now," he deadpanned.

"Why are you here you brat!" she shrieked.

"I forgot to give you something." He threw a bag inside the room. "You need to wear this uniform when you're in the kitchen. It's a requirement"

He disappeared once again. Kagura stood for a second to make sure that he wouldn't reappear. She curiously opened the bag to see what kind of uniform that would be wearing.

Her face turned black. She was not happy about this.

"I'm gonna kill you, fucking bastard!"

* * *

><p>Kagura felt stupid as she knocked on Yamazaki's door while wearing such a ridiculous outfit.<em>'Of course he wanted me to wear a French maid uniform. That wasn't at all redundant.'<em>

She didn't want to ask him for help in a stupid attire like this, but she had never used an oven before (nor made pancakes), Kagura only knew how to operate a ricecooker. He would have to show her where the kitchen was as well.

Fortunately he complied, and he also looked a little relieved when he saw her wearing the uniform._'Wait... was the sadist really serious when he said he'd bought this for Jimmy?'_

Yamazaki led the way to the kitchen, prepared to give his tutelage. He guided her to the appliance they were going to use. "First you have to turn on these knobs, they control the plates on the top of the oven."

She nodded.

"Then you place the pan on top of it like this" He took a pan down from the shelf above the stove and put it on the biggest plate.

"Now we'll have to wait for the pan to get warm enough so we can fry the food." He took out a bowl, some eggs, flour and milk. He placed them all on the counter. "While we wait, I'll show you how you make the batter."

She watched him eagerly as he mixed the ingredients together, and he showed her how to whisk it.

"Would you check if the plates are hot enough Kagura-chan?"

She was about to touch the pan with her hand, but Yamazaki saw it and grabbed her before she harmed herself.

"No Kagura-chan, you don't have to touch the plate to check. All you have to do is dump some butter in the pan. It melts right away if the pan is ready."

He handed her the butter from the fridge. She wrapped it up and dumped the entire block and watched as it slowly melted.

"It's not ready yet Yamazaki, the butter is take a very long time"

"Then you should turn up the heat."

"How do I do that?"

Yamazaki turned so he could show her how to do it again. He noticed right away that Kagura had used the entire block of butter.

"I'm sorry Kagura-chan, I should have told you. You only need to use a little butter, not the whole thing." He sighed, "I'll finish this up Kagura-chan. Just watch how I do it, and you'll be able to do it on you own next time. Ok?"

Kagura watched as he expertly fried the food. She felt slightly guilty for making him do this for her, like it wasn't enough that he cleaned her entire room and bath.

* * *

><p>Kagura placed a tray with the sadist's food on top of his table. He sat down and took a bite of the pancake.<p>

"You have to it again," he said when he finished swallowing.

Kagura placed her hands on her hips,

"Why, didn't you like them?" she said accusingly.

"No, they were fine." He wiped his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Then what's the matter?"

"I specifically ordered you to make my breakfast. This is Yamazaki's pancakes. You'll have to do it on your own."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, and I won't let you eat until you make me a perfect American styled breakfast," he said firmly.

She wanted to murdered him right then and there. She was about to jump him when a most wonderful revenge plan formed in her mind. "I'll do it by myself then," she said politely.

She picked the tray up from the table. The sadist gave her a bored look as she left the room with his food.

* * *

><p>She entered the sadist's room anew and placed the tray in front of him.<p>

The pancakes looked tasteful and were neatly stacked. He cut a piece of it and stabbed it with his fork.

Kagura was looking at him with great expectations. Nearly laughing with excitement.

He lifted the fork towards his face and stopped right as he was about to put the piece in his mouth. "Why did you do as I said right away?" he said while waving his fork.

Kagura knew he was a suspicious man. He messed with people's food on a daily basis. Thus; she came prepared and served him what she had dubbed her best lie yet.

"We Yato need to eat the entire day, especially after midnight. Otherwise we'll die if we're exposed to sunlight and water. I can't wait much longer before I have to eat."

"So the Yato are like gremlins, only that they were to lazy and dumb to remember the real rules?"

_'Ok shit, I didn't think he'd seen the movie' _She acted like nothing was wrong, and just looked him straight in his expressionless eyes.

He sighed.

"Never mind," he said lazily. "You take the first bite."

He tried to stick the fork in her mouth. She shook her head and he missed. "I can't eat that," she said quickly. "I have a severe gluten allergy. I'll die if I eat that."

The sadist raised his eyebrows. "That's a risk I'm willing to take. Open your mouth, her comes the choo-choo train."

"Get that away from my face you dick..."

He put his finger on her mouth in order to silence her. "I would prefer it if you called me master," he said nonchalantly.

She snapped and grabbed hold of his finger. She was about to break it when he pushed her up against the wall. It didn't hurt, but his grip was to tight to weasel out of. "Why wont you eat the pancakes," he demanded

"Because I have a deadly nut allergy."

"Wasn't it Gluten?"

"That's what I said, you're a bad listener," she pretended like she was offended.

"Are you listening to what you're saying?"

"Yes, I said I had a deadly shellfish allergy."

He sighed. "Oh I give up." He tossed away the fork and let go of her. "Man you're really stupid sometimes."

"Am not!"

He ignored her and picked up the plate with pancakes.

"I guess I'll have to make Hijikata-san the guinea pig to test your cooking abilities."

_'Oh no,he'll definitely figure it out now, shit what do I do! Oh, I know!'_

She blushed and tried to sound all flirty and cute "He'll definitely like them. Make sure he doesn't eat them all, I really want you to try th..."

He didn't fall for her un-cute attempt of using her womanly charm. "You put mayonnaise in them didn't you?"

_'Uh oh, busted. Dang it, I really wanted to see you eat those horrible mayonnaise pancakes." _She didn't answer him.

"I knew it," he said and put the plate back down.

He sighed once more. "I guess I'll have to make breakfast then." He grabbed her wrist "Come now, you have to clean while I cook. Did you bring the duster with you?"

He dragged her to the kitchen. Kagura didn't understand a single thing. _'What just happened?'_


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the continuing support!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama**

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>

* * *

><p>Three days passed. Both Sougo and China had hardly seen each other.<p>

Sougo was busy because the date for the public execution of Kondo Isao, Katsura Kotarou and Hiraha Gengai had finally been settled. Their heads would roll in two days. Time was working against them, and he didn't want to babysit a stupid china-brat (that's what he told her anyway).

China said she didn't need "some lazy-ass dirty cop" following her around either, and acted ecstatic when he had to work.

She had kept herself busy by visiting old friends and acquaintances. After the breakfast incident, she went to go see the old hag in the snack shop she used to live above.

She came back excited and she loudly told him everything that'd happened. The shop owner had hardly changed at all, but the ugly cat amanto had grown a beard. She thought Tama'd gotten really cool after her last upgrade (Yamazaki would tell her otherwise).

Seeing her old friends had rejuvenated her spirits, and she had decided to establish her own Yorozuya. Yorozuya Fumiya.

She was now running errands for Tsukky all day long, and she kept the gorilla lady company during nighttime. Both Hijikata and Sougo were too busy to visit her, so China had to go there every time in their stead. Not that she minded the extra shifts.

Today she was running errands for Tsukky in Yoshiwara, so he didn't expect to see her at all. This was fine by him. He had a lot he needed to figure out regarding his feelings for her anyway.

Yes, his feelings for China. He realized the other night that the sick feeling he got in his stomach when he looked at her, was the same feeling Hijikata had for mayonnaise. It was revolting and unhealthy, but he still craved it.

He couldn't understand the attraction at all. He tried to figure it out by using his sadistic approaches. He made her wear a sexy costume and make him food, but it was to no avail. She looked awkward in the former, and was seriously horrible at the latter.

She didn't succumb to his charms, which vexed him greatly. Never had he ever met such a stubborn, un-cute, naïve and violent woman. And yet he was in some kind of love with her.

He truly deserved better.

* * *

><p><em>At an abandoned apartment complex in Kabuki-cho<em>

The Joui patriots and the Shinsengumi were strategizing on how they would save their leaders. It'd been decided thus far that Sougo would be in charge of stopping the executioners before they could chomp off anyone's head, while Hijikata and Elizabeth's group were to dispose of the guards.

Now they had to figure out a distraction tactic and how Sougo could sneak up behind the executioners unseen.

The monstrous Elizabeth pulled out a map of the area where the beheading would take place. He picked up a red marker and circled around it. "As you can see men. There's a river flowing by here," he said with a deep voice. The muscular duck-human-chimera-thing pointed with his marker on the map. "Our best option is for Okita-kun to ambush them from here." he pointed at the river.

"I don't like swimming in cold water, aren't there another way?" Sougo said lazily, scratching the top of his head.

"What are you talking about you jackass? Isn't it more important to save Kondo than to think about that?" Hijikat lighted a cigarette and inhaled the nicotine.

"Then you can ambush them if it isn't a big deal Hijikata-san. I'll just watch you filthy tax-robbers do everything from the crowd."

"You're a filthy tax-robber you shit. You still live at the compound and eat our food, don't thi…."

"Enough!" Elizabeth shouted and interrupted what would be the beginning of a fierce argument. "Calm down the two of you." He said firmly. "I'm sorry Okita-kun, but you used to be a sniper, you're the only one who's stealthy enough to do it with success."

Sougo seemed unmoved. But he complied. "I'll do it if Hijikata's the distraction that gets killed."

"Why does the distraction have get killed?" Hijikata said With a demanding voice.

"Because it's a better heroic tale if you perish," he shrugged.

Hijikata was about to strangle him, but Elizabeth made them settle down.

* * *

><p>They'd been at it for hours. All the details settled on. They would have a feast to commemorate their leaders return when they succeeded. Failing was not an option.<p>

Sougo was the first one to leap out the door. The sun would be out for a few more hours, and he decided he wanted to do a swift patrol while it was still daylight. If he took out the hoodlum gangs early on, his evening would be event free and he could go to sleep much earlier.

Not that he needed to patrol at all. It wasn't like anyone required him to do it now that he'd left the Shinsengumi. It was just that he got sick to the stomach by people who picked on the weak.

The man was truly an oxymoron.

He knew that he enjoyed indulging in horrific acts like demeaning women and kill Hijikata. But the women that became his M's were really dumb, and his murder attempts were only done halfheartedly. If he was serious, the mayora would have died the day they met.

He walked, while thinking about this, to the park. The park was the first place he usually patrolled. Families with children used to occupy the playground during daylight, and he figured they at least deserved to have some peace and joy in a world with very little of it.

Not that anything really happened during here during the day, so he usually wounded up sleeping on a bench while he waited for the daylight to fade.

* * *

><p>Sougo was about to retire at his favorite bench, when he noticed a vermilion set of hair resting next to an enormous white dog beneath a tree. He walked up to the pair, both soundly asleep, unaware of his presence.<p>

China was leaning her back against the trunk. It was tempting to kick her awake, but knew that her monster dog would surely eat his head off if he woke them. Besides, he liked how quiet and peaceful she looked.

He crouched down beside her and pushed some hair away from her face. It was refreshing to see her not being so loud and obnoxious, scoffing food in her face, calling him dickhead and punch him.

Sougo decided that this was a good time and a great place for his nap.

He slid down beside her, and let his head rest on her lower thighs. He half-expected her to wake up, and punch him, but he seemed lucky. She didn't notice and kept on drooling, making cute snoring sounds now and then.

He picked a straw and placed it in his mouth. He closed his eyes and chuckled.

_'The piggy-princess just had to snore.'_ He'd defiantly tease her for that later.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama**

* * *

><p><strong>11<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagura felt replenished after her nap. She started to stroke Sadaharu's head that rested on her lap.<p>

She stopped after half a minute. Something about his fur seemed off… it wasn't as soft as it used to be. She opened her eyes to observe him.

It wasn't Sadaharu's head at all!

She quietly bent over to look at the face of the person violating her. Shocked to recognize the sadist's face. She blushed and gave him a headbutt. He woke up immediately by the impact.

"What was that for?" he said sullenly while he rubbed his forehead.

"For taking away my innocence! How I'm I supposed to get married now?" she yelled at him, waving her arms frantically.

"If it's any consolation, my offer from _that time_ is still on the table. I'll give you a nice, humble abode with three meals a day and a latrine."(1) He stopped rubbing his forehead and put his hands behind his head. He laid back down on the ground, with his face in the direct sunlight.

Kagura watched him with envy. "That wasn't an offer to take my hand. It was an offer to take me to prison," she said venomously.

"Isn't marriage a kind of prison?" he said almost knowingly.

She couldn't argue with that logic. She had indeed heard from multiple sources tha marriage felt like a prison. Yet, she still had no inclination to accept his offer. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you guys busy saving your useless bosses?" she said dryly.

"We've worked out all the details, now we'll just have to wait 'til the execution." He said nonchalantly, still chewing on his straw. "How about you, aren't you supposed to run errands for Tsukky?"

"I finished all of her errands yesterday. Most of them involved helping out Seita with school. It was pretty easy" she shrugged

"What could you even teach him? You're an idiot and you never went to school."

"I know plenty from the school of hard knocks." Kagura threw a rock at him.

He snatched it with his hand midair and threw it back at her face. He grabbed her umbrella and rolled his entire body out in the sun. Trapping her with no means of, escape.

* * *

><p>She ordered Sadaharu to kill him. The white dog gave her a look she couldn't quite figure out, and walked out from beneath the tree and to the other side of the park. He wanted no part in their childish games.<p>

Sougo laughed in an evil laugh while Kagura yelled after her dog, pleading him to get back.

Had this been five years ago, she'd be able to endure a little exposure. But being away from the earth for so long had made her weak against the sun. If she ventured out of the shadows, her skin would blister immediately and she would face the same death as Housen.

The sadist sat up and crossed his legs. He smirked at his prisoner. "Now that we're both comfortable, I need to ask you something." He paused and got a more serious expression. "If you finished your errands yesterday, why haven't I seen you all day?"

And there it was! The hard question she didn't want to answer, the reason why she had stayed away from him. She blushed rapidly and avoided his amber gaze.

The sadist had anticipated that she wouldn't answer him. He looked up at the sky, observing the sun's placement. "It won't get dark for at least two hours. It's easier if you just tell me now."

She leaned her back demonstratively against the trunk of the tree. "It doesn't matter." She said while crossing her arms. "I had intended to stay here until the sunset anyway." She paused and looked away "It's just annoying that I have to stare at your ugly mug while I wait."

"Won't you get hungry?"

She smirked at him "I brought food with me."

Kagura's smile disappeared when he flashed her an evil grin. "You mean this food right here?" He held up her grocery bag so she could see it.

_'__Dammit! The sadist planned this from the start. What the hell do I do now?' _Kagura pretended like it wasn't a big deal. She said she just ate, so it wasn't _that_ important. Lies of course, because she could hear her stomach growl.

"Then you won't mind if I take your bento then?" he said while he pulled it out from the white bag.

"Of course I will mind, it's my bento! I was the one who bought it."

"Then tell me why you've avoided me, and you'll get both your food and umbrella back." He popped the umbrella open and placed it on the ground so it could give him some shade. "I would say that's a pretty fair trade."

"There's nothing fair about taking hostages and using extortion to get your way." She said angrily. He took a bite of her rice, "hey that's mine! Don't eat that you dickhead!"

"You know, you really hurt my feelings when you call me names."

"Pff, like sadists have feelings."

"Of course they have feelings." He looked her in the eyes." You have feelings; I have feelings, now let us discuss them." He took another bite of her food.

"I'm not a sadist like you," she shrieked.

"Yes you are," he said and pointed his (or rather Kagura's) chopsticks at her. "That's not the issue here. Tell me why you've been avoiding me."

"I've always avoided you"

"Not like this," he said while chewing.

She gave up on her food and just watched him eat it in silence. Sougo didn't mind her glare and ate it all with ease.

He stacked the bento neatly and put it back in the bag when he finished. He smirked and pulled out the next course of his stolen meal. "My-my, I thought you had stopped eating this sort of thing," he said sadistically

Kagura tensed up. He had found her special treat.

He opened the sukonbu wrapper in slow motion. It felt like forever before the piece reached his mouth. The sadist was about to devourer it when Kagura noticed something.

_'__The shadow has moved!' _He'd been out of her reach when he first evacuated to the sun, but now it looked like he was only an arm's length away. She had to move fast before he noticed as well.

Kagura pulled him under the tree in one brisk movement, she placed herself on top of him. She'd grabbed a hold of her umbrella as well, and now she pointed it in his face.

"Give me that sukonbu!" she threatened.

He smirked and gave her the treat. She ate it in one gulp and stuck her umbrella up his nostril. "I hope you're ready to die."

"Who's taking whose innocence now?" he said unmoved.

"Sadist's like you don't have any innocence."

"Say what you want about me, but I've never climbed on top of you like that."

She hadn't realized that she sat on him in such a compromising way. She jumped off and her face turned the color of her hair.

"It's just so embarrassing" she said and buried her face in her hands. They both knew she wasn't referring to how she sat on him.

"I know."

"Do we really have to talk about it?" she said quietly.

"Yes."

Kagura didn't like the short answers he gave her. He was the one that wanted to talk dammit, he should take the lead! She wanted to ignore it, that's why she'd avoided him all together. She sighed and took a deep breath, this was going nowhere.

She was about to speak, but he interrupted her before she could.

"I kind of don't hate you," he said while looking in no particular direction.

_'__How eloquent'_ she thought sarcastically. Granted, she wasn't about to go all Shakespearean on his ass either. She gave him an awkward smile. "I kind of don't hate you either." she replied.

He turned to look her in the eyes. His face was still expressionless, but his eyes were full of thought. It was unusual to see him like this. She found it extremely difficult to hold his gaze any longer.

He let her off the hook and looked down at his feet.

"When… when did you stop hating me?" he uncharacteristically muttered. Looking anywhere but her face.

She skimmed her mind for the answer. She had no clear memory as to when it had subsided. "I don't know... when did you stop hating me?" she finally answered.

"I'm not sure if I ever did."

"Me neither."

"Not even the time when I arranged your funeral?" (2)

She punched him in the stomach when she remembered. "Yes, I most definitely hated you back then." He grabbed her arm and twisted it a little. She winced, but he didn't do it as painfully as he used to.

"I must have 'not hated' you around then. I remember getting really angry when I heard you were dying." He sighed, "and even more angry when I found out that you were faking it the entire time."

She blushed when she remembered. It wasn't her proudest moment. She could understand why he became upset with her, especially when she considered Mitsuba's death. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"Nah, I embarrassed you in front of the entire nation, and nearly killed you in the process. I'm the one who should apologize." He paused, "I won't though," he added teasingly.

She kicked him in the shin for his insolence.

* * *

><p><span>References<span>

1: Gintama, manga chapter 465, p8

2: Gintama, manga chapter 457 to 459. Read it, it's hilarious!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>

* * *

><p>Ever since the elite and the government officials fled the earth, crime rates had gone way up and it had become a pain to keep the streets safe. It was especially annoying since Sougo wanted to watch soap opera reruns in the evening.<p>

That's why he invited China to join him. Now that they openly kind-of-didn't-hate-each-other, it wasn't that strange if he asked her to accompany him on his evening patrol. She was both strong and agile, and would be great help if they met any hostile thugs.

They had also worked well together on previous occasions when their rivalry had been put aside for a common cause. Like the time they had to team up to rescue Otae from the Yagyuu household when Kyuubei planned to take her as a wife. Or the time they beat up Katsura and Elizabeth for mistreating their bodies and making it look like they were friendly. '_How ironic_' he thought.

* * *

><p>After a short sweep through his usual route, they decided to get some food and rest.<p>

They sat down at a restaurant and ordered some _yakiniku_. China demanded that he pay for the meal as a punishment for eating her bento.

He said he couldn't afford to feed a monster like her, but submitted to the "charms" of her umbrella when it forcefully hit his head. Not that Sougo minded really, he had money enough for the both of them.

Then it hit him. _'Is this a date?' __Sure_, patrolling was a kind of unconventional dating Activity; but they were both violent beasts that relished in beating up bad guys, and now they were enjoying a nice meal together. Maybe this was a date? Maybe this was their way of doing 'dinner and a movie'?

He got a little flushed when he realized it might be. But he acted in his usual deadpan manner to hide his nervousness. Despite all the M's he'd created over the years, he had actually never been on a proper date before.

Sougo studied the girl across from him. Engrossed in the restaurant's menu, she measured every picture of food like it was a famous Van Gogh painting. He swore he could see a little drool form in the corner of her mouth.

He wondered if China had ever dated anyone. Not that he would ever ask her about that. She might make fun of him for thinking this was a date... or worse; she would tell him that she'd dated a lot of guys, laugh at him and call him a cherry-boy for being so inexperienced.

He opted not to debate it.

* * *

><p>Sougo couldn't understand why China had insisted on ordering yakiniku, seeing that she barely had patience to let the meat cook properly before she unhinged her jaw and ate it all in one gulp. He counted himself lucky that he was able to get two pieces of chicken before everything had disappeared in the hollow abyss that was Kaguras's stomach.<p>

He sighed. "You know miss piggy; most girls eat small portions when they're in the company of men."

"Well that's dumb," she said while wiping her mouth with a napkin. "If the man's paying for their food, they should eat more than they want since it's free."

_'China and her crude logic' _He looked her in the eyes and gave her a serious face. "Then the girl should put out." He avoided the umbrella she flung in his face.

China crossed her arms. "Like I'd ever put out for you."

"You'll have to if you're going to eat this much whenever I take you out" he said lazily while leaning forward at the table. "You don't want to seem ungrateful now would you?" He gave her a smirk.

She began to blush excessively and had trouble retaliating. He knew he might have gone too far on his last remark. He leaned back in his chair. "Don't worry about it China," he said calmly. "It's not like I'd want an unrefined monster like you in my futon anyway."

He regretted it as soon as he said it, even more when he saw how seemingly hurt China was. Sougo was used to her being rude and yell at him whenever he stepped over the line. But this time was different. "I'm sorry"

"No, It's fine." She said halfheartedly rising up from her seat. "I'll go and bring this doggybag to Sadaharu"

Sougo wanted to go after her, but he didn't know how to make it right again.

'_What the hell am I gonna do now?'_

* * *

><p>He didn't expect to see her outside the restaurant when he left ten minutes later. She was sitting on a bench with Sadaharu next to her. It looked like she'd been crying, for she rubbed her eyes when she saw him walk out the door.<p>

Sougo didn't like to see her this way, especially since he was to blame for it. He walked to her and dragged her off the bench. Before he knew it he was holding her in his arms, pressing her against his body. "I'm really sorry" he said, as truthfully as his voice could convey without sounding sarcastic.

He noticed that she'd been a little shocked by this sudden embrace. She had felt a little tense when he first wrapped his arms around her. Now she was leaning into it, wrapping her arms around his waist.

They stood like this for a moment, feeling each other's warmth, listening to each other's loud, frantic heartbeats, settling their differences without words.

It felt nice to have someone close to him like this, the last person he gave a hug was his sister, the only other person he's felt this affectionate about.

They finally let go of each other.

"Uhm, should we continue our patrol?" Sougo said, scratching his head nervously.

She nodded, avoiding his gaze.

They went the same route as before. It was really awkward at first, as none of them wanted to initiate a conversation. Sougo flickered through at least a thousand topics in his head before settling on the weather.

"So, nice weather we've been having these past days." Oh yes, nothing was more uncomfortable than talking about the weather with someone you'd just been intimate with.

China nodded and noted, "Yes. It hasn't rained since the day I arrived."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Silence

_'__THIS IS SO UNBELIEVIABLY EMBERRASING!'_ Sougo's inside screamed loudly. _'WHY DO PEOPLE PUT UP WITH THIS, NOTHING COULD BE WORTH THIS MUCH AWKWARDNESS!_'

He looked at China, and believed her to have the same, loud, inner dialogue as he did.

Sougo was about to comment on the temperature when they both noticed a motorcycle gang pass them by. They looked at each other knowingly, and darted after the most welcomed distraction ever.

* * *

><p>They jumped on top of a roof nearby and followed the motorcycle gang from above. They didn't want to attack something in motion, and agreed to wait until the hoodlums stopped.<p>

When they finally did, China and Sougo ducked behind a vent to observe their prey. They looked as the thugs harassed a guy with a familiar cosplay that Sougo couldn't quite pinpoint. China stumbled a little next to him. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, it's just something off about that guy."

"Tell me about it," he looked a little closer at the guy. "He looks like a giant penis. Just look at that hair combined with that ugly face. You're not allowed to call me dickhead ever again. I think it would be offensive to its people."

"I'll call you whatever I want sadist," she leaned forward go get a better look herself. "But I kind of don't wanna piss of that guy's family. Looking at one of him sure is enough."

Sougo nodded.

The hoodlums were ganging up on the strange-looking man. Sougo and Kagura was about to jump them when another man met with the biker gang. They stopped and watched him singlehandedly overpower six enemies with a wooden sword.

_'__Huh, a wooden sword?'_ Sougo realized who the man in front of him was. _'That's the Yorozuya glasses-guy!'_ he turned to look if his companion had noticed. From the way her mouth was open, he guessed she'd probably figured it out.

He turned over to watch the fight again. Interested in knowing how the glasses had improved over the years; he decided not to intervene.

The girl next to him didn't share his curiosity. She walked to the ledge of the roof and blasted the thugs with her umbrella. He watched as she jumped down from the roof with Sadaharu; never looking back.

He felt a little sting in his gut as she reunited with her former co-worker.


	13. Chapter 13

I've used _Italic_ on the recap of the movie scenes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama

* * *

><p><strong>13<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagura jumped down and joined the fight without even thinking.<p>

She felt bad for leaving Sougo the way she did, but she had no control over her mind right now. She blasted away the enemies while simultaneously acting like a total tsundere towards Shinpachi.

_'__This is bad_' she hoped she didn't come off as a lovesick teenager in a high school anime. She looked up at the vent they'd been hiding behind, he was already gone.

Her stomach turned a little, but there was no time to think about that now.

...

_She got into a big argument with Pacchi-boy, which the creepy penis-guy broke up. She wondered why he was wearing the same clothes as Gin-chan, and she couldn't remember him ever mentioning this weird guy (proclaiming himself Gin-chan's soul brother) when he was still around._

_They went to Snack Otose to debrief. After a rather unpleasant visit (due to Shimura), she followed Chin-san (that was his name according to him) up the stairs to the Yorozuya residence. He was totally clueless about the white curse, and she had to fill in all the details for him. She showed him Gin-chan's notebook with the details he'd gathered before he went missing._

_The weirdest part about this man was not his appearance, but his request. _

_He wanted to re-form the Yorozuya with the three of them. She really didn't want to work with either, but she owed Gin-chan to at least finish his last job, even if it was with these useless teammates. (Besides Sadaharu seemed to approve of Chin)_

_..._

It was dark when Kagura and Sadaharu went back to the Shinsengumi compound.

She dreaded seeing the sadist after how she left him earlier in the evening. The air around them had been awkward since their debacle at the restaurant, and became even weirder when they embraced each other. She shook her head to get the thoughts off her mind.

She had intended to go and visit her Otae that evening, but she was too exhausted and would rather not talk to her about what had happened today. Not until she'd figured out the whole thing with Shinpachi and the sadist on her own.

She knew Otae would understand.

* * *

><p>When Kagura arrived at the HQ, she immediatley went to Sougo's room and knocked on his door. She stood there for a minute with no response.<p>

_'Maybe he doesn't want to talk to me?' _She got a little anxious when she thought that, but a sudden wash of relief had gone trough her when he hadn't answered or opened the door. She wasn't ready to see him either.

Kagura walked to her own room instead. She felt confused, tired and hungry… mostly hungry. She decided to dump her belongings, and then go roam the kitchen for something even she would be able to make edible.

She got a little surprised when she entered her sleeping quarters. There was a bowl of rice and an egg next to it on her table. She nearly floated over to it like a cartoon character floated towards a pie. She picked up the egg and was about to crack it open when she saw a note sticking out underneath her bowl.

She dragged the paper out and folded it open. It was from the sadist addressed to her:

The Office of Okita Sougo

- Shinsengumi 1st captain -

Ms. Piggy

Eat up, let's settle this once and for all.

You know where.

A frown assembled in her face._ 'The Office of Okita Sougo? How... official'_

He was probably very angry at her for leaving if he wanted to settle their score at this hour. She felt a little uneasy. Shee looked at the bowl with rice; it was like she was on death row, and he'd prepared her last meal. She shrugged; at least it was something she liked.

She gulped down her food while giving her bedroll a longing look. She knew it would be some hours before she could go to sleep, maybe even days if he was really serious about crushing her.

She sighed and put on her scarf and cape to avoid getting sick while she fought her rival for the last time.

* * *

><p>The place wasn't nearly as magical as it was during the cherry blossoming.<p>

The moon was her only light source and it took forever before she found him waiting for her. It would have been a lot easier if she'd brought Sadaharu with her, but she felt she couldn't. She had left him at the compound in case the fight would in fact last several days (there Yamazaki could feed him at least).

The sadist had put a blanket on the ground and placed a box on the middle of it. On top of the box was a yellow hard hat and a rubber hammer.

It s_e_emed like they wouldn't be fighting to the death after all, just finish their game of rock-paper-scissor from so long ago. She felt kind of nostalgic looking at his set up.

She sat down opposite of him, ready to bring it. The box was strategically placed in a small clearing so some of the moonlight could peek through and illuminate their battlefield. She felt a little uneasy by his stare; he gave her the most serious look she'd ever seen.

"Glad you could join me this fine evening" he said nonchalantly.

"It didn't really seem like I had a choice," she said while staring back at him with her azure eyes. "Well, let's just get this over with so I can go home an..."

"Well that's the thing." He interrupted her "When Kondo returns tomorrow, you'll have to move somewhere else."

She got a little stunned. _'I didn't think of that at all' _Of course he would want his old room back when he'd return from imprisonment. Where could she go then? Should she just make amends with Shinpachi and stay there? Anego's room _was_ empty while she was at the hospital. She mentally shrugged as she got disgusted for even considering it. _'__But what had that to do with them settling their score?'_ she had to ask him.

"If I'll be out of your hair tomorrow, why is it so important for you to settle this with me now?"

"A bet." This intrigued Kagura "If you win against me, you'll get my room and I'll find a new place to stay," he said casually.

Give her his room and find a new place, why would he do that? It was too good to be true; she knew she would have to suffer some horrible punishment if she lost. "And if you win?"

He smirked. "If I win," he leaned in as if he was about to tell her a secret "you'll have to marry me and be my slave forever."

'_Marry him?' _Kagura didn't know what to make of it at all! He had deprived her from sweet slumber to propose such a weird thing. "Marriage, why?" she demanded, folding her arms in disbelief.

"So you'll be legally obligated to put out for the meal I treated you to earlier." She threw her shoe at his face. It was too dark for him to register it before it was too late; the shoe made a loud thump when it hit his forehead.

"Be serious," she pleaded.

He sighed heavily while rubbing the sore spot in his face, "Because I don't want you to go anywhere else" he seemed a bit bothered by having to explain it to her.

She felt kind of stupid, like she was the only person in class that didn't understand that '2 + 2 = 4'. But she wasn't sure of his intentions at all. Why tonight? Why not later? It wasn't like she wanted anybody else. And why would he care if they were married or not, he was _the_ sadist right? "Why do we have to marry to stay together?"

"Because that's the proper conduct of two people living together, you don't want to look like a Yoshiwara woman would you?"

"I didn't know you sadists lived by such a high moral code. I've seen you keep women in a leash." She fired at him.

"I've had idiots in leash," he retaliated while rasing an eyebrow. "As for the moral code" he continued "I take marriage very seriously, as one should."

She looked him straight in the eyes and asked the hardest question. "Why do you want to marry me?"

"You know why China."

"Then why is it so difficult for you to tell me?"

"It's because I don't hate you."

"Try a little harder would you!"

"Fine!" he sounded almost angry now. "I saw how you reacted when that glasses-boy appeared earlier." He took a deep breath "I know that you would never be attracted to a cherry boy like him, but I still got jealous when you left me there alone."

So he _had_ been upset with her after all! She didn't know what to say, this was all so very sudden. She hadn't expected him to ever be true about his feelings for her, not to this extent.

...

"Yes" she finally said. "I agree to the bet. When I win, I get to throw you out of your room myself." Kagura thought she saw a little flicker of hope in the never-changing deadpan face of her opponent. "And I'll take all your stuff for my own," she added teasingly.

"We'll see about that," he smirked, ready to settle this once and for all.

* * *

><p>How long they fought she knew not. They matched in both speed and power, none of them were able to land the hammer, none of them willing to back down.<p>

Kagura refused to give up, even if she liked him. To marry someone because she lost a bet was unacceptable. How could he ever make her happy if this was the way they got together? She was no M, nor would she ever be.

Then she had a strange realization. Wouldn't her yato-strength and durability make her last longer than the sadist? She knew he was an extraordinary strong human, but he would surely lose in the end. Did he knew that when he challenged her?

She knew he was not the brightest person amongst her acquaintances, but he was a great tactician when it came to warfare (in this case rock-paper-scissor). If he knew that she would win, why would he challenge her?

Her eyes widened. _'Could it be?'_

A clunk could be heard when he hit her hard hat.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama

* * *

><p><strong>14<strong>

* * *

><p>It was nearly sunrise when their battle concluded.<p>

It had felt like he'd been dragged out from a very long slumber when Sougo hit Kagura's hard hat. He always went on autopilot whenever they played this version of rock-paper-scissor with each other. This was the first time he'd ever beaten her; he could hardly believe it.

He studied her azure eyes with puzzlement while simultaneously lowering the hammer away from her head. She gave him a look he'd never seen before. She never broke his gaze and kept staring back at him, like she was trying to convey her thoughts and feelings by her eyes alone. _'Did she figure it out?'_ his intention had never been to force her in to marrying him; he was a sadist, not a villain. He would have quit when the sun had fully emerged, blaming the loss on the rescue mission he _had _to attend (he was pretty vital after all).

"Looks like it's finally settled then China, hope you're ready for a lifetime of following my every desire and command." He tried to give her his usual smirk but something seemed off, like he'd forgotten how treat her condescendingly. He gave a smile filled with love and affection; it was a smile he never thought would ever grace his mouth after Mitsuba's death.

His mask was finally shattering.

Kagura didn't answer him, or even hit him for his mock. She just sat there in silence and studied this new feature on his face like it was an interesting documentary on food or something. Sougo felt self-conscious all of a sudden, and had to tilt his head a little for his bangs to cover the change of colors in his cheeks.

He hoped she didn't notice, the warm smile forming in her face hinted otherwise.

"So what do we do now?" she finally said in a calm manner, the smile never leaving her mouth.

Sougo wasn't quite sure how to respond to her civil tone, China had always yelled or used violence to convey her notions. "You'll have to sign these papers," he pulled out the marriage certificate he'd arranged from his hakame. Their hands touched when he gave her the document, they lingered for moment.

"Uhm," she blushed a little, and gave a frown "That's it?. That's not very romantic, not that I'd expected a string quartet at our final showdown" she said sarcastically while writing down her initials.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it these days. No one takes the time to have a ceremony anymore." He paused for a second. "And I really didn't bother prepare anything in case you … _won_."

She looked up from the paper again. "I had to let you win, my umbrella was way over there" she grinned as she pointed at the umbrella an arm's length away from her. "I would have died by daybreak if I hadn't yielded."

They took their vows beneath the cherry trees where they'd first met. The sun was slowly rising, painting their ceremony yellow and peach. Well, it wasn't much of a ceremony as it was them bickering about the right words to say in a Western style wedding, mostly because Sougo's bride had thought the phrase "til death do us part" was "'til I kill you for cheating."

They got married nevertheless.

The newlyweds didn't have time to consummate the marriage before Sougo had to leave for the rescue mission.

Prior to leaving, Sougo placed his hand on China's neck and whispered in her ear. "I'll ravish you tonight. Hope you like whips and chains" he gave her a peck on the cheek before he leaned away.

Kagura blushed severely and punched him hard in the stomach. He winced a little on the impact. "Don't say such disgusting things!" she said while commencing a fighting stance

"I'm free to say whatever I want now that I'm your husband." He smirked while rubbing on his sore spot "Just be a good wifey and do as I tell you. That's the secret to a happy marriage after all."

He was ready for her to hit him again, but the punch never came. He could get used to this somewhat gentle side of China.

* * *

><p>Even if he hadn't slept all night, Sougo felt energized when he got back to the compound. He had asked Kagura to accompany him back, but she claimed she had other plans with the weirdo and the glasses that morning; something about fulfilling what danna had started he didn't quite catch.<p>

He chugged down his breakfast while he halfheartedly listened to the words of encouragement Elizabeth and Hijikata were spewing. He hated being in the same room with them while they ate. Both of them drenched their food in disgusting mayonnaise, it was almost revolting enough to ruin his good mood.

After the speeches that lasted forever, Sougo separated from the group to do his part. He went down by the riverbed and jumped in the cold water. He had to swim to his position so he could successfully ambush the executioners.

He arrived at the site merely seconds before the van with the convicts cruised in.

The guards guided them out of the car and readied them for the executions. He watched as the weird man from the previous day tried to behead both Katsura and Kondo on his own. Hadn't it been for China's fast thinking, Sougo would have had to kill the dickhead for getting in the way.

They had on the other hand created the perfect distraction for him to fire at the executioners without being noticed.

He rose from the water and fought for the freedom of Kondo Isao.

* * *

><p>The new Yorozuya was invited to their feast as MVPs for their efforts.<p>

A great commotion broke loose when they were introduced by Yamazaki.

Firstly, the cosplaying idiot made a big uproar about being associated with what he called a bunch of crooks.

Secondly, Kondo had not been informed about Otae's health and pestered her little brother as if it was five years ago.

Thirdly, Hijikata and Katsura harassed the new Yorozuya member, disaproving him.

Sougo was the one who took it furthest. He'd gotten a bit too much sake while celebrating, and started to threaten the dickhead with his sword, claiming he couldn't replace danna unless he'd killed a handful of people. Kagura got seemingly annoyed by the spectacle and told them that the new guy wasn't replacing anyone.

To top it off, Kondo got even more intense and wanted to know if the gorilla lady had gotten married or better yet; more beautiful since the last time he saw her. Sougo felt really bad for not telling him about her health, but he and Hijikata had decided they wouldn't tell him before he'd gotten some well deserved rest. It had seemed like the best option at the time, but now they were proven otherwise.

The glasses left first, angry at Kondo's indiscretion. China followed right after.

"I'm going home too. I'll see you later if I feel like it." she said, casting a short glance at him. Sougo felt bad, but had a deep understanding for the way she had acted; The Shinsengumi had gotten their leader back, the Yorozuya's was gone (presumably forever).

The rest of the evening proceeded without much disorder. The new Yorozuya member talked with Katsura on the balcony. This had little to do with Sougo, he only heard the word 'enmi' but paid it no mind. He was working up the courage to tell Kondo the truth about the woman he had loved all these years in imprisonment.

He huffed and chugged down another cup of saké. He rose from his seat and made his way across the room to talk to his leader.

Sougo cleared his throat, "Kondo... I have to tell you something."

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like it, this version is better than what I had originally intended (trust me).<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

This is the final chapter of my Kanketsu-hen fanfic. Thank you so much for all of your support!

The Aftermath takes place after everyone returns to the beginning of the movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama

* * *

><p><strong>15<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kagura<strong>

Kagura walked out of the party alone, she needed to clear her head. It was raining. She opened her umbrella and went outside the courtyard.

She wanted two things: The first was to be undisturbed; the second was for her husband to rush after her to make sure she was okay. She preferred either way, but she felt somewhat bummed when Chin was the one that came after her in the end.

The penis-shaped man looked distressed. She asked him why but he deflected the question and wanted to know how she was doing.

It couldn't be helped. She told him to follow her to the hospital, it would be easier for everyone if he just knew what Shinpachi and his sister was going through.

* * *

><p><em>At Edo Hospital<em>

It was still visiting hours, so Kagura didn't have to sneak them in like she used to do whenever she came around.

They went up to the floor where Tae was held. Shinpachi was sitting on the bench outside of his sister's room. He was crying and listening to the women yelling inside her room. Kagura stopped to look at her former comrade; she put a hand on his shoulder while Chin went straight in to the room alone.

They could hear a ruckus on the other side of the door, and Otae mistaking Chin for Gintoki.

_'__She must really be at her limit'_ Kagura contemplated.

Shinpachi stood up from the bench and walked in to the room. Kagura followed right after. They decided to play along with Otae's vision, giving the dying woman some much-needed relief.

Sacchan tried to object to the scene, but fortunately, Kondo arrived at the right time - for once - and silenced her by putting his hand over her mouth.

Otae reached her hand towards the reconciled Yorozuya, hoping it wasn't a dream. The three of them grabbed her hand and promised it was for real, that she didn't have to worry anymore, that they'll change the future for the better.

* * *

><p><em>After the hospital scene, they all walked their separate ways<em>

Kagura headed to the Shinsengumi compound with Sadaharu, unsure of what was going to happen next.

Sougo was leaning agianst the main gate when they arrived at the HQ. He must have been waiting for her a while; it had stopped raining right after she left the hospital, but his clothes were soaked to the bone.

She managed to give him a meek smile as he walked towards her. He looked at her for a moment before he embraced her. He was cold, but the hug felt warm and reassuring.

"You're cold you know"

"You're strong enough to break free."

"I don't want to."

"Then you shouldn't complain."

They walked inside together, Kagura was about to retire to Kondo's room when she realized that she didn't live there anymore. She blushed a little and followed her husband in to his room.

All her belongings had been carefully placed among his things, making it look like she'd been living with him all along.

"I took the liberty of moving your stuff over to my room while you were gone. I hope you don't mind"

'_Hope you don't mind? He's completely out of character!'_ "Asking if it's okay... you're not getting soft on me are you sadist?"

"I thought it would be easier to give you Stockholm-Syndrome if you felt more at home," he deadpanned. He started to remove his garments.

Kagura blushed and covered her face, "what are you doing you pervert?"

"I can't stay in these wet clothes, I might get sick. Sadists can't handle being sick you know." He took off everything except his boxers. "I'll have to go and take a shower. I'd suggest you do the same while Kondo's still away, unless you want to join me and the other men in the shared bathroom" he gave her a smirk.

"Kondo's bathroom will do just fine!"

He grabbed a towel from his closet and tossed it over to her. "I'll see you later wifey. Make sure to shave your legs, you don't want to disappoint your husband on your wedding night?"

Kagura threw a pillow after him as he left the room. The wedding night hadn't been on her mind at all. She got nervous and rushed to the bathroom, taking all her toiletries with her.

It took Kagura almost an hour to finish up before she headed back to the room. She met the gorilla on the way. He looked at her with confused eyes and was about to open his mouth when she interrupted him.

"Don't even ask," she said and rushed past him, hoping he wouldn't follow her.

When she re-entered the room, the sadist was already sleeping. He had laid out a bedroll for her, a meter from his. She didn't really understand what was going on and felt kind of disappointed about shaving her legs for this.

Instead of going to sleep, Kagura walked over to her husband and kicked him in the stomach. "What are you doing asshole? Shouldn't you be bursting with excitement or something?" she yelled.

He rubbed his eyes, "you were taking so long, no woman is worth that much wait."

She kicked him in the stomach again, much harder this time. "You've been waiting for me ever since we broke up that disgusting fighting arena five years ago, another hour wouldn't have made much difference now would it!?"

"You honestly think I wanted you that way when you were a flat chested fourteen-year-old?" he dodged her kick this time and grabbed her leg in the process, pulling her down on his bedroll. "It's sleepy-time now China, calm down."

"Weren't you boasting about ravishing me this evening?"

The sadist turned his face and looked her straight in the eyes. She could tell he was serious. "I don't want to do anything to you that you're not comfortable with Kagura. So please calm down and just go to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow."

She couldn't believe it. All this time she'd thought of him as a womanizing sadist that relished in others pain. Here he was, not making a move in case she would feel uncomfortable...

Kagura stood up from his bedroll and went over to hers; she grabbed it and pulled it next to his. "Husbands and wives sleep next to each other." She muttered and slipped into it fully dressed, her back against his.

He slid a little closer and put an arm around her waist. She liked the feeling of having him this close to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sougo<strong>

They were awaken(awoken?) the following morning by Hijikata's loud knock on his door.

Hijikata would usually walk right in and threaten him with seppuku if he didn't get up; this time he just yelled that Sougo had ten minutes 'til the morning briefing about the enmi.

"What's an enmi?" he heard his wife whisper next to his ear.

"I don't remember that well, but I think it had something to do with the joui war. Both Katsura and Chin seemed worked up about it yesterday."

He huffed and got out of bed "did you sleep well China doll?"

She grinned "I slept okay"

He gave her a triumphant glance and tossed over her clothes. "Get dressed, we need to eat before the meeting."

China sat up and covered her half-naked body with the clothing. "Could you hand me that bag over there?"

Sougo grabbed the bag and tossed it over. He watched as she took some familiar red clothing out of it. "You feeling nostalgic?"

She shook her head, "no, I feel happy. These are my happy clothes. Now turn around so I can get dressed."

He raised his eyebrow and smirked, "like you have anything left to hide from me."

She threw the bag in his face and yelled obscenities at him. He really wanted to eat breakfast before the meeting, so he complied and turned around so she could get some privacy while changing.

"You can look now," she chirped.

He turned back and looked at her. She was wearing the same clothes he'd always seen her in five years ago "Seeing you like this makes me want to blast you with a bazooka."

"Now who's feeling nostalgic?" she walked over to him.

Sougo wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you either," she replied and hugged him back.

"Let's get some breakfast."

"Yes let's"

They walked off to the kitchen, ready to face the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath<strong>

Kagura found Gin passed out on the floor in the cinema's bathroom.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing lazy ass bum." She kicked him in his privates. "Did you seriously pass out from excitement because of that dirty film? You're so disgusting, you should really think about what you teach innocent children like myself."

Gint grabbed a hold of his sore spot and wallowed in self-pity. "You broke it! I didn't even get to use it, AND YOU BROKE IT! You're not innocent, you just killed a million potential Gins"

"Then I've done the world a favor."

The yato grabbed his collar and pulled him out of the Movie theatre. She was about to yell some more when she crossed eyes with her rival passing by on the other side of the street. He gave her an evil grin and walked away with the mayora. She started to blush.

"What's going on Kagura? Why are you blushing?" Kagura stomped on his manhood again.

..

..

..

"What are you so happy about?" Hijikata said to Sougo, lighting a cigarette.

He shrugged, "I think I've done something dirty to China."

* * *

><p>Hope you all like it, I was kind of at a loss when i started the last Chapter. I remember some of the Movie-parts wrong, so I had to adjust to that. I also skipped the last part when they all go back to the past, it didn't really match the story.<p>

To **Guest**: I hope I didn't disappoint you with this final Chapter. I had wanted Sougo to follow after Kagura, or take Kondo to the hospital himself and wait for her there, but I realized that they had a scene where Sougo stayed behind and polished his sword (that sounded really dirty...) with Hijikata and Elizabeth in the room. I had to change the end completely.

I'm also currently working on an alternate ending. They use a couple of days to search for the enmi, so there's still some room for more Okikagu. Feel free to come with any suggestions you would like to see in it, it won't be up for some time yet since I'm engrossed in my two other stories atm.


End file.
